No One I Would Rather Share This With
by ChiaraCro
Summary: The moment Rachel Berry has been dreaming of her entire life is finally here. And the person she loves more than anyone in the world is right by her side. Finchel oneshot.


Nervous. If she had to describe how she felt at this very moment with just one word, it would be that one. Nervous. She dreamed of this moment ever since she was a little girl. When times got hard and she felt all alone in this world, the thought of this moment was what got her through it all. It didn't matter that she wasn't the most popular girl at school. The kids at school just didn't get that she was destined to be a star. They didn't get her talent. They didn't get that everything she did was to one day be where she was right now.

And here she was. She wiped her sweaty hands on her gorgeous gown for what must have been the hundredth time that evening before she grabbed the hand of the person sitting next to her. She couldn't believe she was actually here with him at her side. She had dreamed of this moment a thousand times but she didn't even dare to dream this wonderful person would be by her side when the moment finally came. And she didn't think she would be where she was in her career if it weren't for him.

Sure, she's worked very hard for this. You didn't get anywhere in this bussiness if you didn't work your butt off. And that's exactly what she did. Singing, dancing and acting lessons ever since she was a toddler. She was naturally talented when it came to all of these things. That didn't mean it got any easier for her. Because of her ambition she felt like an outcast until the end of high school. And after that, when she got into NYADA, she had to prove that she was one of a kind. She did just that.

But even though she was a hard worker she wouldn't be here without the person who was squeezing her hand reassuringly. In high school he got her through the bullying. When she was attending NYADA he made sure to remind her of her uniqueness daily. When she went to yet another audition, only to be told that she wasn't what they were looking for, he encouraged her to keep trying. Her love for him had only grown throughout the years.

She couldn't help but stare at him lovingly for a minute while he was busy watching what was going on in front of them on the stage. She was still nervous as hell but she knew that with him by her side there was nothing that she couldn't do.

"What?" He smiled that half smile she loved when he caught her staring at him.

"Nothing." She smiled back at him. "I was just thinking about how grateful I am to have you by my side tonight."

He put her hand he was holding in his own to his lips and kissed it softly. Her grin grew wider before he kissed her hair. His thumb went back to stroking her hand, as it had done many times that night.

"I wouldn't want to miss this for anything in the world. I'm pretty sure I've been looking up to this moment as much as you have and I'm convinced you'll win tonight. You did such a great job, Rach."

She blushed. It's not like she wasn't used to getting compliments on how she played Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl. But hearing Finn's praise got to her everytime.

"I'm not sure I'll win tonight, Finn. There are so many talented people here tonight. Honestly, I'm glad to just be nominated." Looking around the room she couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. So many talented people surrounded her. Even if she didn't win tonight, she would still have the time of her life.

Finn got her attention again when he squeezed her hand. She was so distracted she almost didn't hear that her category was up next. Up on the stage they were going through all of the nominees before finally calling her name. Her heart swelled when she heard the people cheering around her. When she felt Finn's lips brush against her cheek she couldn't help but bite her lip to contain her smile. This could be moment she won her first Tony.

"And the Tony for Best Actress in a Musical goes to..." Rachel closed her eyes and held her breath. Her entire life had been leading up to this moment. Friends of both Finn and Rachel were watching the award show at home. Her daddies had flown all the way to New York to spend this special night in their daughter's life with her. Thinking about all those people supporting her made her decide there and then that it didn't matter whether the name she would hear next was hers or someone else's. She felt like she was already the luckiest girl alive. And then it happened.

"...Rachel Berry!" Her mouth fell open and she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Just as she was wiping away her tears she sneaked a peek at the man at her right side. Surprised to see his eyes were also filled with tears she quickly cupped his face with both of her hands and planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back and when she pulled away to stand up and go and accept her award, he mouthed: "I'm so proud of you."

She held onto the skirt of the gold dress of a famous designer she got to wear for the occasion and made her way up tha stairs. Looking at all the people cheering for her didn't help her to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. She made it and she was so proud of herself. All those years of hard work didn't go to waste. Despite not knowing that she would win the Tony, she spent a great amount of time working on her acceptance speech. Standing in front of all these people she was really glad she did. Otherwise she might have been too overwhelmed to think of something to say.

"Wow, I can't even begin to describe how happy I am to be up here in front of all of these wonderful people. As a little girl, I must have dreamed of being here thousands of time. I dreamed of inspiring people as much as many of you have inspired me. And I hope I will be able to do so. And I just want to thank everyone who worked with me on Funny Girl. I couldn't have done it without them.I want to thanks my dads, for doing everything in their power to maken my dreams come true. Mr. Schue, my time in glee club has taught me so much about myself and it was all thanks to your great teaching. I thank family and friends for their love throughout the years. And, of course, I want to thank the man that inspires me every single day to do my best: my husband Finn Hudson. I can't imagine a life without you. Every day I feel like the luckiest girl in the world because of you. Thank you so much." She rushed off the stage back into the arms of her loving husband. And even though it felt great being on that stage accepting her award, she had to admit it felt even better being in her husband's loving arms again.

"You did it, Rach." He whispered into her hair. "I can't wait to see what great things you will do next." He released her from his bear hug but still kept one arm wrapped around her.

"Well, I've been thinking: since Funny Girl is coming to an ending I'm ready to start working on a new project." Finn frowned at her words.

"Wait, I didn't know you were already planning the next thing. What are you talking about?" He asked her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and putting her lips next to his ear she whispered.

"I was thinking of adding someone to our little family." She couldn't contain her smile. Her looked at her confused.

"You want to have another cat? Rach, I love you very much but I really think that two cats are enough." She couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"No, Finn. I wasn't talking about adopting another cat." He visibly relaxed after he heard her say that. Feeling her cupping his face he looked at her once again before she went to explain herself.

"Finn, I want to have a baby with you." She tried not to sound too excited 'cause she didn't know how he'd react yet. But when she felt him scooping her up she knew he was as ready for this next step in their lives as she was.

Rachel Berry sure had to overcome a lot of obstacles to get where she was now, but she wouldn't have traded this life for anything in the world. And with Finn by her side, she was ready for whatever the future had in store for her.

 _The end_

 **I hope you guys liked my story. I haven't written anything in years and I really wanted to do this at least one more time. Please don't judge me if I made any mistakes. English is not my native language.**


End file.
